NATSU YUKI NEW BEGINNING!
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: what if naru was a she? and asked haku if she should leave the village? what if she left? and apeared in Trampoli ? (bad at summerys) Pairing ether femnaru/erik or fem naru/kross... sasuke,sakura hidden in the leaves BASHIN!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN RUNEFACTORY NOR DO I OWN NARUTO THEY BELONG TO THEIR MAKERS!**

"Wait " said a blonde hair boy to a girlish brown haired boy. " Yes naruto kun?" replied the boy"i..is a village that has abused and hated you and make you hide your true self since you where a child for something that was misunderstood truley a village you would wish to stay in?"he ask quietly which made haku kneel beside him and look at him." a village like is only worth staying if there are friends or people you care about and care about you...the real you." he said which made naruto bow his head sadly.." then its not worth stay Jiji only puts up with me enough to henge me iso i look like a boy ,Iruka pity's me .kakashi sensei dose not pay attention the whole village hates me..." she said sadly as realization flashed in hakus eyes.."then if its like that it's not..its better to leave such place.. while you have the chance" he said smiling sadly at her as she looked at him sharply as realization hit her "YOUR RIGHT!" she shout as she bolted up and he chuckled as started to run the opposite of the village and opened his mouth " WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME!" he shouted and smiled when she stopped and turned around "NAMES NATSU YUKI NAMAZAKI" she replied and turned back around leaving a sadly smiling haku who looked as she left sadly " I Hope We'll meet again one day Natsu chan" he whispered to the wind.

**Time skip**

"now what do i do?" Natsu asked her self tiredly unaware of the sealed red chakura that was covering her and started to glow which was making the henge start to fade as she walked through the forest until she fainted in a patch of herbs unaware that the forest she was walking in was not the same forest she was comeing from nor was this forest in the elemental country...but some where were her life begins a new.

**Time Skip.**

" Your awake"a old lady with graying hair said to natsu who looked around" am i?" she as as the old lady who looked worriedly at her

"your in Trampoli . Young Erik Found you passed out In The herbal patch in the forest.." she said and smiled at natsu wh olooked at her " Oh Where are My Manors My Name Is Stella and i'm the founder of Trampoli and you are?" she asked natsu "My Names Natsu Yuki .." she said to stella who smiled warmly" Natsu Yuki Welcome to Trampoli ... and since your just a child you'll be liveing here with me till your old enough to live at the old farm" she said smiling at natsu who beamed"Thank You BA CHAN!" she said to stella who smiled... .

**Scene Skip**

"Naruto's missing?" Exclaimed a surprised Hokage to a nervus kakashi while sasuke was brooding in the back round and sakura was fuming " he just Vanished" kakashi said to the hokage who slumped in his seat and sigh..

**Sasuke's pov**

'That Dobe Think He can Get away from me!? i will find the dobe and lock the dobe in a room! THE DOBES MINE!' sasuke ranted to himself'and that girly boy who did he thin he was saying that about what is mine!? he probably talked my dobe into leaving!' he ranted and brooded...

**Time Skip**

"ERIK IM GOING TO BE LIVING AT THE FARM NOW THAT I'M 18!" a now 18 year old natsu exclaimed hyperly making erik chuckle "natsu its called the Homestead.. but still part of the farming area." he said to her making her blush slight and then smile" Im going to Tell Kross!" she said running pass erik unaware of the emotion in his eyes..'kross .. i guess we'r love rivals...' he thought to himself.

**at Kross's**

"KROSS I'M GOING TO LIVE AT THE HOMESTEAD FARM PLACE!" she exclaimed glomping kross who fell over by suprise but caught her in mid air "Natsu its called home stead." kross said setting her down but was hugged once she was put down ..

"nee Kross are you still comeing with me and erik to forge things in the forest?" she asked kross who looked at her " Yes. But first you need to tend to your farm and then on the forge friend some monsters for the farm" he said to making her smile and left to tend to her farm quickly.

**TBC**

**Natsu Yuki (summer snow,summer blessing)**

**Gender Female**

**Has Thigh Length Sunny Hair**

**Sunkiss Porcelain Skin**

**Petal Pink Lips**

**Crystal**** Sea Blue eyes**

**5'4**

**Wears Orange Gardening Out fit**

YEs a possesive sasuke owo

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. A TWIST!

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN RUNEFACTORY NOR DO I OWN NARUTO THEY BELONG TO THEIR MAKERS!**

**The Forge and Hunt .**

"Erik,Kross! I think I found a Hunter Wolf!"natsu said to kross and erik who both ran in front of her as a redish orange nine tailed wolf approached."Natsu thats not a hunter wolf... " kross said to natsu whos eyes widen in fear which made the 'hunter wolf' growl at kross and erik and swipe at them pushing them a side "NATSU!" they both yelled as they saw the 'Hunter wolf' moved closer to a shaking natsu and nudged her hand whimpering. which shocked the trio "what the" said a shocked kross erik as kross face palmed " the creature wasn't out to eat us..its willing coming to natsu..." said kross as he looked at a unfreighted natsu who was petting the creatur which was wagging its tails."natsu what it's name?" kross asked natsu who looked at him "Kyu.. His names kyu." she said and giggle when kyu barked making both kross and erik smile.

**time skip**

" where are we.?" natsu asked them as the duo traveled through a forest on kyus back." i don't know natsu.. this place isn't on the map " Erik said while they got of of kyus back who shrank to a size of a cat and jumped on natsu's shoulder and looked at the forest...which wasn't the same forest they where traveling through. as they kept traveling they stopped "That looks sort of like a training ground "Kross said pointing to what definitely appeared to be a Training ground of some sorts.

"eh!?" natsu exclaimed making kross and erik quickly turn to her while she was pointing at a grave stone with many names what what caught their attention was the three reflections on the marble stone..."what the.."kross tried to say but was cut off by erik "WE'V BEEN DEAGED!" he exclaimed gaping at their reflections "we'r 12 year's old again." natsu whispered to her self making both kross and erik look at her while kyuu jumped off her shoulder and both kross and erik go in defence mode while shielding natsu with a medium size kyu in front of them when there was no movement kross and erik gritted their teeth "Who's There!"they demanded but then tensed and looked next to the marble grave stone when they heard a voice"I think I'm the one who should be saying that.." said...

**TBC!**

**E:**who could It Be?(if you can guess ill give you a cookie!) how'd you like my little twist? i wonder how long natsus really been gone?

AN! No kyu is not the kyuubi! just a hunter wolf...which was a wolf cub who was some how touched by the red chakura...

**Please review.**


End file.
